I Wanted To Be The One
by tki143
Summary: Jane gets jealous when she sees Maura with someone else and there could be deadly consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. Blah blah blah.

Jill called her and said that she wanted to get together with her that night. It had been years since they'd seen each other so she agreed. She was excited about seeing Jill but now she had to call Maura and cancel their weekly movie night they had on Friday nights if neither one was dating, which seemed to be more often than not. She pulled her cell out and hit the button she knew so well and waited for Maura to answer. "Hey Maura it's me, I have to cancel tonight's movie night."

"Are you ok? You're not sick or anything are you?"

Jane could hear the note of concern in her voice. That was one of the things she liked, no loved, about Maura. She was always concerned about her and wanted to take care of her. "No it's not that, I feel fine, but a friend from when I was a beat cop called and wanted to get together tonight and I couldn't say no."

"No that's ok, I can live without our movie night for one week I suppose." She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "We've always got next week."

"Thanks for understanding Maura, I really appreciate it. And we will definitely do it next week because I like that time together too. Sorry about tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Have a good time with your friend and maybe we can get together sometime this weekend."

"Ok." Why do I feel like I'm cheating on her? Jane wondered to herself. It's not like Maura had any idea how she felt and she sure isn't going to resume her relationship with Jill. That was a mistake to begin with. She looked at her watch and realized it was time to quit for the day. She took care of the paperwork on her desk and locked her desk.

"Hey Rizzoli want to go out for drinks?" Korsak yelled across the room as he was locking his desk.

"Nah, you remember I told you about my friend Jill Samuels from when I was a beat cop? Well she called today and said she wanted to get together tonight so I'm going to meet her. We haven't decided where we are going to meet, she said she'd call me later. So, I'll see you guys on Monday." As she left the office she ran into Maura on her way out. "Hey are you sure you're ok about tonight? I could call Jill and we could go out tomorrow night instead." She was hoping Maura would tell her to cancel because she would much rather spend the night with her but she knew she wouldn't.

Maura reached out and touched Jane's arm. As much as she would rather spend the time with Jane she knew she had no claim on her. "No that's fine. Maybe we could do movie night tomorrow if you are free or we could go out for drinks or something."

"Yeah let's do movie night tomorrow night, I'd really like that." Jane smiled down at Maura as she held the door open for her to walk ahead of her. "I'm really sorry about tonight."

They stopped at Maura's car and Maura turned to Jane once again placing her hand on her arm. "Would you quit apologizing. I'm fine with you canceling, we'll have tomorrow night. If your plans change and it's not too late give me a call later and we can talk ok?"

"Maybe I will. Thanks." Jane shut Maura's door and once she had settled in the driver's seat she leaned down to the open window. "I'll talk to you later." She stood up and turned to walk to her own car. She still felt like she was doing something wrong but it was too late now. She'll call her later and they'll talk like they sometimes do.

Jane drove home and as she unlocked her door her cell phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Jill. "You better not be calling to cancel because I just left a beautiful woman in the parking lot at work to meet with you."

Jill laughed on her end of the phone. "No I'm not cancelling. Want to meet at the Dirty Robber in about an hour?"

"Sure, if you get there first order me a beer ok? See you then." Jane jumped in the shower and was out the door in about 45 minutes. She entered the bar and immediately saw Jill sitting in a booth in the far corner. She was just as gorgeous as she had been the last time Jane had seen her. She stood as Jane approached the booth and she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rizzoli just as good looking as ever I see."

Jane laughed and sat opposite her in the booth. "I was just thinking the same thing about you. You haven't changed a bit." She took a moment to really look at her. She was light to Jane's dark. Long blond hair that fell to just below her shoulders. Eyes as blue as a crystal clear lake with a look that always made you think she was up to something. Ruby red lips that Jane knew were soft and supple and very kissable. She looked like she belonged on the cover of Vogue Magazine instead of patrolling the streets of Boston. But Jane felt none of the passion they used to share during their very brief affair. "So what are you up to these days Jill?"

"You never were one to beat around the bush were you?" Jane took a long pull on her beer and shook her head. "Can't an old friend just want to catch up and see what you were up to? That's really all there is to this. I was thinking about you and I realized I missed you and wanted to see you again. Are you too good for us beat cops now that you've made detective?" She smiled to take the sting out of her words but Jane could detect a note of hurt in her voice.

"Things just never seem to slow down. I don't have a personal life outside of work because I work too damn many hours. Ma is always trying to set me up with some guy or another, she never lets up on me."

"So you never told her about us huh?" Jane shook her head. "Do you ever think about it Jane?"

"Every once in awhile I do, but we both know it was too volatile for it too last." She took another long drink from her beer not sure if she liked the way the conversation was going. "I think it was more of a way for us to blow off the tension of the job don't you?"

"At the time I did, but now I'm not too sure. I think about you a lot and I wonder if it would be different now that we don't work together any more. Have you ever thought about what could have been?"

"To be honest with you I don't because I don't think we would have been good for each other. We are too much alike and neither one of us would have backed down and we would have been at each other's throats before long."

"How can you be so sure?" Jill reached across the table and took one of Jane's hands in hers. Jane felt none of the thrill she felt when Maura touched her arm.

"Because when we weren't in bed or at work we were always fighting. It was only a matter of time before we hated each other or someone got hurt. That's why I broke it off because I didn't want to lose your friendship too." She carefully extricated her hand from Jill's. "Just think about some of the fights we had, how long could we keep that up? I know I didn't want a relationship like that. These days I wouldn't have the strength to maintain a relationship like that. The fighting always drained me and you know that." Jane looked at her pointedly and from Jill's next comment she knew she got her point across.

"I barely touched you that time, it could hardly even be considered hitting you." Jane remembered it quite differently. "I regretted that as soon as it happened and you know that. But I always wonder what might have been. You have to admit the sex was great."

"In an uncontrolled wild kind of way." She sat back and listened as Jill talked about how things had been with the two of them and it seemed as if she saw things in a totally different way. Then she talked about what she had been doing since they'd seen each other last. She found her mind wandering to what Maura would be doing right now. She was probably in her silk pajamas lying in bed reading one of her journals but still looking like a million dollars.

"So who is this woman you left in the parking lot to meet me here?" Jill leaned back on her side of the booth to watch her. Jane looked up and realized Jill had asked her a question and gave her a confused look. "The woman in the parking lot, who is she?"

"Nope don't want to talk about her." Jane raised her hand when she saw that Jill was not going to let it go at that. "Don't!"

"Ok I know better than to push you. I'm thinking I might take the detective test when they offer it next month."

Jane leaned forward in her seat. "That would be great, I think you would make a great detective. Let me know when you're going to take it and I'll help you study for it."

"Thanks that would help a lot." They fell into an uneasy silence after that.

"Hey Rizzoli this can't be Jill she looks too good to be a street cop." Jane looked up to see both Korsak and Frost standing by their table.

Jill looked up at the two men standing there by their table. "Are you saying a woman has to be ugly to be a good cop. What about Jane? She's good looking and she's a good cop."

"She's a fighter too. But she's ugly aren't you Rizzoli?"

Jane turned to Jill smiling. "Jill this is my ex-partner, Vince Korsak and my current partner Barry Frost. Guys this is my friend Jill Samuels."

Jill looked up at the two guys and smiled. "Want to join us guys? We've pretty much run out of things to talk about so we need someone to brighten up our conversation." She moved over on her side as did Jane on her side. Korsak dropped his body next to Jane and Frost slid in next to Jill. Korsak ordered a round for everyone and sat back.

They drank a few more rounds and Jane decided it was time for her to leave. "I gotta head home, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Come on Jane it's still early." Jill's voice took on the tone she knew Jane could never resist.

"Yeah come on Janie, we don't have to work tomorrow you can sleep in."

"Korsak how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Janie? Now let me out of this booth before I kick your ass out of my way. I really want to leave." She pushed his shoulder to show him she was serious. He moved out so she could stand up. "Jill it was nice to see you again, let's keep in touch ok? You guys have a good time." She turned from the table and walked outside. She was going to call a cab but when she opened her cell she dialed Maura's number without thinking. "Damn did I wake you?" Her voice sounded sexy as hell. "I'm sorry I'm calling so late." She heard Maura laugh. "I'm just going to hang up and call a cab like I should have.

"Nonsense Jane do you want to come over?"

"I'm not sure, but I know I've had too much to drink to drive myself home." She was trying to hide how much she wanted to see Maura.

Maura laughed again. "Where are you I'll come get you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone has asked for an update and your wishis my command. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"I'm at the Dirty Robber, I'll wait outside for you ok?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're the best Maura. I'll wait for you." When she hung up she realized she meant what she said to Maura. She was the best and she would wait for her, but not just for tonight. A few minutes later she saw Maura's Lexus pull up to the front door and she reached across the seat and opened the door for Jane. "Hey thanks for picking me up. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure. How did your visit with your friend go? Did you have a good time?"

"She's still inside with Korsak and Frost." Jane looked down Maura's body and she could see the bottoms of her pajamas under her coat. She couldn't stop the smile that broke across her face. "Even in pajamas you still look ready for a photo shoot." She shook her head smiling then answered Maura's question. "Yeah I guess it was nice to see her but things have changed, what we had then just wasn't there anymore." Jane laid her head back on the back of her seat and turned her head to face Maura.

"What kind of relationship did you have with her?" Maura asked casually, Jane had never mentioned this friend and Maura was intrigued.

"We graduated from the same class at the academy, and we were rookies together, two of the four women in the class and the only two remaining, the other two quit the force because they couldn't take it. That creates a bond that you can't erase." Jane felt uncomfortable not telling Maura about her relationship with Jill but she wasn't sure she wanted Maura to know that she not only liked men but she liked women too and she really liked her.

"So you were just good friends and she wanted to catch up with you for old times' sake?"

"Yup that about covers it." She finally looked up to see where they were. "Hey where are we going?"

"I thought it would be easier to take you to my house then we could swing by and pick up your car tomorrow. Will that be ok?"

"That would be great." 'Better than great' was the thought that ran through Jane's mind. They pulled into Maura's complex and she parked in her assigned spot. Jane was out of the car and around to Maura's side before she had a chance to get out of the car. She opened her door for her and held her hand out, Maura took it and allowed Jane to help her out of the car.

Maura had always liked that about Jane, she was very solicitous towards her and treated her better than most men did. She wasn't sure if Jane was even aware that she did it but Maura sure was. To tell you the truth she never hurried to get out of her car because she wanted Jane to help her out. Jane kept her hand on Maura's elbow, she wasn't sure if it was to make sure she didn't fall or if it was to make sure Jane didn't fall but either way she wasn't complaining. Maura unlocked the door and Jane went in and sat down on the couch. "Do you want another beer?" Maura asked as she walked around the living room.

"No, I don't think I need any more thank you." She sat back on the couch and watched as Maura moved around her home. She walked with a gracefulness that can't be taught. "Do you ever feel…not confident? I don't think I've ever seen you unsure of a decision you've made."

"Oh Jane there are plenty of times I'm not sure of myself." Maura came over and sat down next to Jane. "What brought this on?" She rested her hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane looked down at the hand on her shoulder and smiled to herself. "Jill has always known what she wanted in life and she went for it no matter what the price. She never worried about what other people thought about her. She hasn't changed a bit. Her parents didn't want her to be a cop but that's what she wanted and she didn't let them stop her. She's stepped on toes along the way and hurt people but it never bothered her. Me, I knew I wanted to be a cop and I went for it but there were times along that journey that I had doubts about whether I was doing the right thing. My own doubts along with the ones I let Ma sprinkle along the way. I know I'm a good cop…"

"Jane you're a great cop. And there's a difference between stepping on toes to advance yourself and regretting it like you do and stepping on toes and not caring who gets hurt along the way. That's one of the things that make you a good person and a great cop. Your compassion comes through in your work and those you help know it." Maura's hand was stoking Jane's hair and Jane was slowly relaxing under her touch. "Why don't we go to bed before you fall asleep here and wake up in the morning with a sore neck and back." Maura stood up and took Jane's hand and led her into the guest bedroom. She never let go of her hand as they lay down on the bed. Maura resumed stroking her hair and watched as her eyelids started to get heavy.

"Hey Maura you're a good friend. Thanks for being there for me." Jane's eyes were closed so she missed the quick look of hurt that crossed Maura's face when Jane said 'friend'.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Jane. And you're welcome. Now go to sleep." Maura lay next to her with her head propped up on her hand so she could look down at Jane.

"You going to stay here?" Jane's voice was fading out as she spoke.

"If that's what you want then yes I will stay here." Jane nodded so Maura reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover Jane. She laid there until she knew Jane was asleep then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She woke the next morning before the alarm and decided to take a quick shower before Jane woke up. She started the coffee and had a cup ready for Jane by the time the alarm went off.

Jane cracked one eye open and looked up at Maura. "That's just not right. No one should look that good this early in the morning. Are you going somewhere? Do I smell coffee?"

Maura laughed as she reached behind her for the cup of coffee on the night stand. "Here's your coffee. You think I look good?"

Maura watched as Jane sat up, and smelled the coffee before taking a sip. "Mmmm you're a life saver. You look gorgeous without even trying."

Maura blushed at her praise. "Thank you. How are you feeling this morning?" Maura was looking for any signs of discomfort from Jane and was surprised to see that she seemed fine.

"Just tired. I'm not as young as I once was and late nights out drinking aren't what they used to be."

"No hangover?" Jane actually blushed a little and leaned her head forward hoping that Maura wouldn't see it and she mumbled something that Maura couldn't hear. Maura reached forward and moved the hair out of the way so she could see Jane's face. "I missed what you said, could you repeat that?"

"I missed you. Ok I said it are you happy? I was sitting there listening to Jill and it seemed all she could talk about was herself and the way things used to be. I kept thinking about how different it was compared to the time we spend together. The silences were awkward, whereas you and I could sit in the same room for hours and not say a word and it would never feel as a weird as last night. I guess we've both changed."

Maura's heart leapt at the confession. "Well then I'm glad you called. Did you want to talk about last night?"

"She seemed to think we could just slide back into the relationship we had. Too many things have changed for both of us, well maybe I'm the one who has changed and I didn't want to go back to the way life was for me back then. I'm content with the way things are now. There are some things I would change if I could but that's for another time."

"There are always things we would change in our lives, I too have a few things that I wish were different but I accept the fact I can't change them."

Jane watched her face and was surprised by the hurt Maura tried but failed to hide. She put her coffee cup down and turned to face Maura and took her hands. "What is it Maura? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not this, at least not yet. Give me time to come to terms with it myself then we can talk ok?"

"If that's all I'm going to get from you then I will have to accept that. But I'm here if you need me ok?" Jane leaned forward and gave Maura a hug.

Maura smiled at her. "Let's go make breakfast then we can start the movie marathon." They made their way out to the kitchen and Jane boosted herself up onto the counter to watch Maura. "Oh no you don't, you want to eat you help make it." Maura walked over and took Jane's hand and pulled her off the counter.

Jane reversed their positions and trapped Maura against the counter between her arms. She knew she'd made a mistake when she realized how close she was to kissing Maura. She cleared her throat then pushed herself off the counter and walked over to the refrigerator. She stuck her head inside it and used it to cover the flush on her cheeks and to cool off. "So what are we going to make?" She felt Maura's hand on her back and she backed out then stood up and turned to face Maura.

"Let's make eggs and toast." She reached past Jane, making sure to brush up against her breast, and grabbed the eggs. "Grab the bread and margarine and you can start the toast. Oh can you get the milk for me too?" Maura glanced behind her and had to smile as she saw Jane still standing at the same spot with a look of shock on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Did she just rub up against me on purpose? What does that mean? Am I just seeing what I want to see? She shook her head and turned back to the refrigerator to grab the things she needed and started their usual routine. She really liked this part of their time together, they worked well together when preparing a meal. No awkward bumping into each other, although Jane orchestrated a few bumps just to touch her. She placed the carton of milk beside Maura and turned towards the toaster to do her part. They worked in a comfortable silence until the meal was sitting on the table and they both sat down to eat. "So what movies do you have in mind for today?"

"I thought we could just see what cable has to offer today. We have that on demand channel that has all of the same movies available at the rental store. This way we can fight over it in the privacy of the living room instead of the aisle at the store."

"We don't fight we have discussions." Jane reached for more eggs and served more to Maura without asking then smiled across the table. She slathered margarine on her toast then took a bite.

"You are going to die of clogged arteries if you keep eating like that." She pointed to the amount of margarine on her toast. "That salt is going to kill you too."

"Nope, you'll be happy to know that we Rizzoli's have never had anyone die because of what we eat. Look at what Ma prepares every day, starches, butter not margarine, and heavy on the creams and her Mother before her and not one of my relatives have ever had a heart attack or shown any signs of blood flow issues. So I guess you're stuck with me."

"I'm happy to be stuck with you Jane." She reached across the table and touched Jane's arm. "Why don't you go start looking through what movies are available and I'll clean up from breakfast."

"Oh no you don't. I helped make the mess I'll help clean it up with you."

"Well I won't turn down the help if you insist." Maura scooped up her plate and whatever else she could carry and headed to the kitchen with Jane on her heals. With everything rinsed and placed in the dishwasher and all else put away they headed to the living room to start their movie day.

As they sat down on the couch Jane's phone rang and she frowned when she looked at the caller ID. She didn't want to answer but she did anyway. "Rizzoli."

"Hey want to do something today?"

"I'm kind of busy today so maybe we'll get together some other time ok?" Jane hoped that would be enough to get Jill to hang up.

"How about later."

"Jill, we can't just pick up where we left off, I already told you that." Jane felt Maura stiffen beside her. "My friend and I are just getting ready to watch a movie so I gotta go."

"You're spending your Saturday sitting and watching movies? You have changed. Used to be we would stay out until they kicked us out of the bars then start again as soon as we woke up the next day. So are you with the parking lot friend? Is she more than a friend?"

"Jill I'd rather not talk about it and I thought I made that clear last night." Maura was surprised at the edge to Jane voice. What was she getting angry about?

"Ah she's right there with you isn't she and you can't talk about her can you? Does she know how you feel?"

"Once again you choose to ignore my wishes so I am going to hang up, maybe I will talk to you later Jill."

"Ok Rizzoli I'll back off. If you change your mind and you want to put a little excitement back into your life you know where to reach me. And if your friend doesn't put out you can reach me for that too."

"That's never going to happen Jill so forget it. Talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Maura. "Sorry about that."

Maura went up on her knees next to Jane on the couch and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize Jane. Are you ok? You seem angry."

"I forgot how much she knew how to push the right buttons and always did. I'm sorry if I ruined our day together. Maybe I should just go home." She frowned up at Maura.

"Do you want to go home?" Maura hoped she didn't. Jane slowly shook her head. "Well then why don't we try to get back in the spirit of things again. First things first, you need to relax. Does talking to her always tense you up like this?" Maura started kneading her shoulder muscles.

"Ah, that feels nice." Jane's head fell forward to give her better access. "It's been years since I talked to her but when we were together after a time she got under my skin and we would end up fighting a lot."

"That doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship." Maura's thumb found a particularly tight knot and started working on it. "Why don't you lay down on the floor and let me do this right?"

"What about the movie?" Jane asked but still did as Maura suggested and lay down on the floor.

"We've got time for that later right?"

"Yeah we've got all day. Damn Maura that feels good."

Maura had to stifle the moan as she sat on Jane's lower back to give her a massage. The words and the way Jane had said them conjured up a picture of something else she'd rather be doing that would elicit the same reaction and she wanted nothing more than to turn Jane over and attack her.

Jane was having a hard time laying still with Maura sitting on her back. She wasn't referring to the massage when she said it felt good. She was referring to having Maura's body sitting on top of hers. What would happen if she turned over? Would Maura see the want and need in her eyes? She mentally shook herself to rid her mind of those thoughts and tried to enjoy the backrub. She tried to concentrate on what the hands were doing to her, not whose hands they were and what she really wanted them to do. Soon she was able to relax enough to let the massage do what it was supposed to do.

Maura could tell the exact moment when Jane finally relaxed then she was able to concentrate on helping her relax. "Let me know if I hurt you ok?"

"Oh I don't think you could hurt me doing what you are doing. It feels so good. Did you take classes or something to learn how to do this, because you are hitting just the right spots."

"No classes just knowledge of the body and what muscles do what helps me to know where people tense up the most. According to statistics you have one of the highest stress related jobs so it would make sense for you to be tense therefore your core muscles would be tense and knotted. So I am concentrating on those muscles."

"Well you are very good at it. And you can do this anytime you want. You'll get no arguments from me." Once again she tried to forget who was sitting on her back. She finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Ok I think it's time for the movies to begin." She started to wiggle out from under her.

Maura could not believe that Jane expected her to stand up with her wiggling her butt like she was, but if she didn't she was going to seriously make a fool out of herself right then and there. She stood on somewhat wobbly legs and fell onto the couch and handed the remote to Jane as she sat down next to her.

They'd watched Ice Age (because Jane loved the sloth) and Date Night to get back into a good mood then Jane got her action movie when they watched The Italian Job. By the time they started the 3rd movie Maura had a glass of wine and Jane was drinking a beer and the pizza carton that sat on the coffee table in front of them was empty. Jane sat on the floor between Maura's legs and Maura was absentmindedly playing with her hair. When the last movie ended Jane couldn't believe they had just watched 6 hours of movies and she wasn't bored to death. Maura seemed just as content as Jane felt. Jane turned around and rested her arms on Maura's legs then rested her chin on her arms. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Laundry. Sounds exciting doesn't it?" Maura looked down into the big brown eyes of the woman she now knew that she loved with all of her heart.

"I suppose I should go home and do my laundry too. I hate doing laundry." She stood up and went to the guest room to gather her things and headed back out to the living room where Maura was still sitting on the couch but was now staring into space. "I really had a good time to day Maura. I always do with you. I guess I'll see you on Monday at work. Wait! I can't go anywhere because I don't have a car."

Maura jumped up. "I forgot about that. Let's go get your car." She grabbed her car keys as she headed out the door. Jane followed behind and they were once again left alone with their thoughts as Maura drove her back to the Bloody Mary. Maura pulled up right next to Jane's car then turned sideways in her seat so she could look at Jane. "I had a good time today too. I was surprised that I could sit through that many movies in one sitting." She looked down at her hands then back up at Jane. "Well, have a good day and I will see you at work tomorrow."

Jane impulsively leaned forward and gave Maura a kiss on the cheek then got out of the car and waved as she unlocked her car and got behind the wheel. "Why the hell did I kiss her?" Jane asked herself then smiled. "Because you wanted to, you actually wanted more and settled for that. Why are you talking to yourself Rizzoli? Because you are talking yourself out of turning this car towards Maura's house and making the biggest mistake of your life. No go home and forget about it. You've been able to ignore this for years and you can continue to ignore your feelings. Go home." She drove to her apartment and was greeted by Jo when she opened her apartment door. "Hey sweet thing, remind me to add a bonus for Mary this month for taking care of you when I'm gone. Want to go for a run? Let me throw on some shorts and we can go." She ran back to her bedroom and threw on the first pair of shorts she came upon then went out and took Jo for a good long run. She felt somewhat back to normal by the time she got back to her apartment. Most thoughts of Maura were back on a friendship level and she had put her X rated thoughts back where they belonged, on the far back burner. "Hey Jo what are you hungry for tonight? Should we order out or go over to Mama Rizzoli's for some good old home cooking?" She looked down at the mutt that she had come to love and made her decision. "Ok Mama Rizzoli's it is. Let's go."

She arrived at her parent's home and as usual was greeted with hugs and kisses and a meal fit for royalty. Angela Rizzoli always cooked as if the whole Boston Red Sox team was going to show up at their door for every meal so there was always enough to go around. "So Janie what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean Ma, can't I just show up for dinner without ulterior motives?" Jane felt her defenses go up.

Angela stood up and walked around to Jane's side of the small table and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You know you are welcome here anytime but you usually don't show up on a Saturday night in a quiet thoughtful mood." She stood up and started clearing the table. "Frank why don't you go watch TV or something. Jane come on out to the kitchen and help me."

Jane knew that her mother was going to grill her on what was the matter and she wasn't sure what she was going to tell her.

"So do you want to tell your mother what's bothering you or are you going to make me guess?" Angela stood with her hands on her hips in the 'take no prisoners stance' and waited for an answer.

"It's Maura!" She blurted out without thinking. "Damn did I just say that out loud?"

"Watch your language and yes you did. So what have you done now?" Angela turned to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Ma, Pops is a plumber why hasn't he fixed the dishwasher for you?" Jane picked up the towel to help dry.

"The dishwasher works fine but it would be kind of hard to have a conversation over the noise that thing makes. Besides this way your Father won't hear us. So what have you done?"

"Why do you think I did something? Couldn't it have been something Maura did?" Angela gave her a look that was the Italian equivalent to 'duh'. "Ok don't hate me ok?"

"Oh Janie I could never hate you. Dislike you a bit at times but never hate you. So tell me what is so terrible."

"I think I've fallen in love with her." Jane waited for the shit to hit the fan.

"Is that all? What does she have to say about it?"

"I haven't told her. And what do you mean is that all? This is pretty big for me Ma." Jane sat down on one of the stools at the counter and Angela took the other one.

"I didn't mean it to sound like it was nothing because I know it's a big thing but I wanted you to know that it didn't matter that it was a woman that you fell in love with. And if that woman is Maura I am very happy for you. I like her and I know your Father does too. So what are you going to do about how you feel?"

"What can I do Ma, she's straight and I don't want to do anything to ruin the friendship we already have? If I told her how I felt she'd run the other way."

"Are you sure?"

"Well thanks Ma now you've planted a seed I've been trying to ignore for years."

"You've felt this way for years and you're just now telling me about? What took you so long? Did something happen?"

"No Ma nothing happened, it's just getting so hard to keep from telling her how I feel or even worse showing her how I feel."

"Why don't you get her drunk and take advantage of her?"

"Ma! I can't believe you just said that? What kind of Mother would tell her daughter to get another woman drunk and take advantage of her."

"One who knows from experience that it works."

"Eww Ma too much information. I did not need to know that. Wait a minute, did you get Pops drunk or did he get you drunk? No don't tell me I don't want to know. I gotta go do something to get that image out of my head."

Angela stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane then whispered. "Took your mind off of what's her name didn't I?"

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah Ma it did. Thanks for listening now I have to go home and find something to do to get rid of the image of you and Pops getting drunk and doing god knows what." She walked into the living room and hugged her Father. "G'night Pops."

"Night Janie."

Jane drove home thinking about what her mother had said. Not the getting her drunk part but the part about telling her how she felt. Maybe if she slept on it things would look better in the morning. "How about it Jo, should I get her drunk and take advantage of her and pretend not to remember it in the morning? Naw I can't do that to her and still live with myself. Maybe I'll get drunk and see if she would take advantage of me. Too bad you can't give me any advice because I sure could use some right about now and I can't go to the person I usually go to because that would kind of defeat the purpose. Great, first I was talking to myself as if I would answer and now I'm talking to a dog. Maura Isles if you only knew what you have reduced me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maura was sitting in her living room pondering much the same thing Jane was. She reached up and touched the spot on her cheek where Jane had kissed her. What would Jane have done if she had turned her face that little bit needed for their lips to make contact? Would she have run away or would she have deepened the kiss. Maybe next time I'll have the guts to try. Will there ever be a next time? Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. Should I call her or go over there? What would I say? Maybe I could write down ways of telling her and conveniently leave it laying around for her to find. Then she could either act on it or ignore it. "Come on Maura, you've faced worse than this and come through it why can't you do this? Because there is too much at stake that's why." She decided to go to bed early and try to figure things out in the morning. Maybe she'll wake and these feelings will have miraculously disappeared overnight. "Yeah, when pigs fly." Maura laughed at her use of one of Jane's favorite sayings. "You got it bad Maura."

Maura woke the next morning and immediately felt depressed when she turned over and found the other side of the bed empty. She would never admit to Jane that she slept in the spare room because it still smelled of her. She still held the pillow that she fell asleep clutching the night before, the one Jane had used Friday night. She got out of bed and took a shower and started on her regular Sunday routine of doing laundry and cleaning house. She turned up the volume on her stereo and was dancing around her house as she cleaned. Her mood from earlier gone completely. She folded and ironed her laundry then cleaned some more. She cleaned until she was too tired to clean anymore and was surprised when she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for bed. She took a quick shower and found the journal she had been reading Friday when Jane called and settled in to read until she fell asleep.

She was in the morgue by 7:00 am the next morning getting an early start on the work that had come in over the weekend or were left over from the week before. By noon she had the toxicology report from one of Jane's cases so she decided to bring it up and give it to her personally. She walked through the door of the homicide division and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting on the corner of Jane's desk was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and she was leaning close to Jane whispering something in her ear and Jane laughed at whatever it was she said. She also had her hand on Jane's arm in a possessive manner. She watched as Jane jumped up from the desk as if she had been shot from a cannon when she saw Maura.

"Maura, this is Jill, Jill this is my best friend Maura. Jill stopped by to see what I was doing for lunch and I told her that I'd see if you wanted to join us."

Jill and Maura were staring at each other and it was Maura who responded first. She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane's told me all about you."

Jill turned to Jane who was standing behind Maura with a questioning look and Jane's quick shake of her head told Jill she hadn't told her everything. She reached out and took Maura's hand between both of hers. "Believe me the pleasure is all mine. Jane hasn't told me anything about you. Where have you been hiding her Jane?"

Jane didn't like the look on Jill's face. She was in attack mode, and she knew what or more precisely who she wanted to pounce on and she didn't like it one bit. Maybe lunch wasn't such a good idea but how could she get out of it now.

"So Maura what is it you do around here?" Jill was standing very close to Maura and she was still holding her hand.

Maura wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't going to back down. "I'm the Medical Examiner."

"Ooo you're a doctor? Jane you really have been holding out on me." She started to lead Maura out of the room with Jane trailing behind. "Do you like the deli around the corner? We could pop in there and get something quick so Jane can get back to her paperwork." She turned back to Jane. "Do you want to stay here and work on your paperwork and we could bring something back for you?"

Maura turned around and finally reclaimed her hand and used it to reach out to take Jane's arm. "No Jane, come with us please."

Jane smiled at Maura as she pulled her to join the two of them. She now walked between Jill and Maura with Maura holding her arm and she resisted the urge to turn and stick her tongue out at Jill. Maura's hand stayed on her arm all the way to the deli. They walked in and Jane headed toward the line then turned to Maura. "Do you want your regular? If so why don't you just grab us a table and I'll get it for you?"

"Yes Jane I want what I usually get with a cup of coffee please."

Jill followed Jane into the line and stood behind her. "You've been holding out on me haven't you? Is this the lady you left in the parking lot? If so I can see why you wouldn't want to leave her behind. I sure as hell wouldn't have. She is seriously easy on the eyes and she wears designer clothes, those two things alone are enough, but she's a doctor too."

"Leave her alone Jill, she's straight and if she wasn't I'd be with her."

"Are you sure of that? Want to place a wager on it?"

Jane felt her anger was very close to getting the best of her and if she didn't watch it she might do something she would regret later. "She's not a prize to be won. She a very intelligent woman that you can't play with. Just leave it alone will you Jill."

They ordered their food and just before they headed back to the table Jill got one more shot in. "Maybe we'll let her decide." With that she turned and walked towards the table. Maura wondered what they were talking about Jane was obviously angry about something and Jill seemed to be taking pleasure in her anger. Jane set the food on the table and went back to get the coffee. "So how long have you known Jane?"

"Since I started working here which would be about three years." Maura looked up and watched Jane as she got their coffee. Jane turned back towards the table and smiled at Maura as she made her way back to the table.

Jill saw the look on Maura's face and realized she may not be as straight as Jane thinks she is. This could be interesting. Jill engaged Maura in a conversation about designer clothes and had her attention through most of the lunch and Jane was seething by the time they got back to the office. Maura reluctantly said good bye at the door to her office, she hadn't spent nearly enough time with Jane because Jill kept interrupting every time she tried to talk to Jane.

"What the hell are you trying to do Jill? I told you to leave her alone. But you still kept hitting on her. Back off."

"Maura sure didn't seem to mind the attention. Maybe if you paid more attention to her you'd be in her bed at night instead of alone in yours." Jill gave Jane a knowing smile. "Maybe I'll go see what the good doctor is doing for lunch tomorrow. Have a good day Jane."

"I guess you've added bitch to your description of yourself huh?" Jane hoped that would get to her.

"No Jane it's always been there, you just chose to ignore it because it fit your needs at the time. And I was happy to fulfill those needs. Now I might see if I can fulfill Maura's needs. See ya around."

Jane grabbed her arm and swung her around to face her and she stood toe to toe with her when she spoke. "You hurt her and I will hurt you. Got that?" Jill just laughed as she pulled her arm free and walked away from Jane. Jane went back to her desk and slammed the drawers shut as she started back in on the paperwork.

"Hey Jane you ok?" Korsak asked from his desk across the room.

"I think I'm just having one of those days Korsak. I never should have gotten out of bed."

Korsak pushed his chair over so that he was directly in front of her desk and he rested his chin in his hands. "So what happened at lunch? You seemed to be fine before you left."

"I don't think you'd understand Korsak but thanks." Jane tried to start on the paperwork but her mind kept wandering to Jill hitting on Maura. What bothered her even more was the fact that Maura really didn't seem to mind just like Jill said. When Korsak snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention she realized she had zoned out for a minute. "What?"

"I was saying that I might understand more than you think. Things are slow around here and we haven't had a murder in two days and all you've done is paperwork. I've seen the way you go to Maura when you need to talk, I'm not dumb ya know. I've seen the way you smile when she walks into the room. So who can you talk to when it's Maura you need to talk about?"

Jane was surprised at what he had said. Was she that obvious? "Damn Korsak not now. I can't deal with it here at work. I have to put it away for now and deal with this paperwork."

"How about we go out for a drink after work and we can talk then."

Jane thought about lunch and the anger started again. "Yeah maybe that would be a good idea. Thanks again Korsak."

"Well what else ya gonna do, talk to your partner Frost? He may be Mr. Sensitive and all but he doesn't know you like I do Jane."

That made Jane smile. "You got that right. Now let me get this paperwork done so that we can get out of here at a decent hour." Two hours later Jane was ready to scream. "God I hate paperwork! Why do we have to write all of this down just to have someone else enter it into a computer? Why don't we just enter it into the computer ourselves? I'm getting writer's cramp." She flexed the fingers of her left hand and went back to work.

"They make us do paperwork to keep us busy on days like today. By the way where is your partner?"

"Cavanaugh pulled him for some special duty assignment at the mall. At least he's out of the office. I'd to just about anything to get out of the office for just a couple of hours. When will this day be over?"

Korsak got up from his desk and walked over and grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her out of the office. "Let's just go out on the street and drive around for an hour then go out for those drinks."

"You are a lifesaver. Let's get out of here." They drove around until 6:00 pm then went back to the office and punched out for the day. Jane stopped by the morgue and was surprised when it was empty and Maura was gone for the day. She then went back up to the office to get Korsak to go out for those drinks.

Once they sat down at the table Korsak didn't waste any time getting to the point. "So how long have you had a thing for our Medical Examiner."

Jane took the time to swallow the beer in her mouth before she spoke. "Don't beat around the bush Korsak let's get right to the point." She smiled across the table at him.

"You didn't answer my question." Korsak took a sip of his beer and pointedly looked at Jane.

"Ok you're right. I like Maura, I like her a lot but I don't know what to do." Jane huffed out her breath in frustration.

"Do what we guys do. Ask her out and if she says no then move on to someone else." He said it as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"It's not as easy as that Korsak. If I did that she would freak out and run as fast as possible."

"But how would you know if you don't try?"

"I've fought this for years and it's going to take more than this conversation to overcome the fear that I would lose everything I do have with her if I said anything. How many beers have we had?"

"Three, why?"

"I'll need a lot more than that to get me to confess to her. I think I'm going to head home." She stood up and walked over to Korsak and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for listening Vince I'll see you in the morning." Jane drove home as fast as she could because she really wanted to talk to Maura. No sooner did she have the door closed and she was dialing Maura's number. "Hey Maura it's me. What are you doing tonight?"

"Not much, I missed you today, you never came down to my office to talk. I really wanted to talk to you after lunch."

"Hey Maura can I have one of these beers in your fridge?" Jane heard the voice in the background but prayed she was wrong.

"Those are for Jane but you can have some wine." Jane tried to smile but she found she couldn't. "Jane are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here but I can hear that I'm interrupting your date with Jill so I guess I'll let you go." She hung up before Maura could say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so glad ya'll are enjoying my story because I'm having a blast writing it and your reviews are my inspiration. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.**

Chapter 5

"Who was that?" Jill asked as she walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine. "Why can't I have one of Jane's beers?"

Maura called Jane back immediately but it went straight to voice mail. "Because they are Jane's for when she comes over here and if you drank them there wouldn't be any left for her." Maura knew she was being silly but she couldn't help herself.

Jill decided she wouldn't push it. "Ok I'll drink your wine then." They sat down on the couch and neither said anything for awhile. Maura started to feel uncomfortable after awhile and she didn't know what to do to break the tension. She turned to Jill and looked at her and tried to imagine it was Jane sitting there but she couldn't. She turned and before she knew what was happening she was being kissed. It took her a moment to pull back and then she stood and walked away from the couch. "I'm sorry I thought this was what you wanted when you invited me over here." Jill said from the couch.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Jill, you're Jane's friend so I tried to be your friend too but I don't think I can. I think you should leave." Maura watched her walk towards the door to leave but at the door she turned back around.

"I think I know what's going on but I was hoping I could change your mind. See ya around Maura. Jane doesn't know what she's missing." Jill turned and left. She took her phone out of her pocket as she was leaving and dialed the number by heart.

It was answered on the third ring. "What do you want? Do you want to gloat?" Jane asked without disguising the anger in her voice.

"Oh you wound me Jane, why so angry? Mad because I got the girl and you didn't?" Jill laughed. "She's quite a woman our Maura."

"Jill, from this day forward I want nothing to do with you. You pretend to be a friend but friends do not do what you are doing. So, forget my phone number and where I live. I never want to hear from you again."

"Wait Jane…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying before she heard the click on the line. She called Jane back immediately but knew she had gone too far. "Oh well, we'll see what happens."

Maura sat back down on the couch and picked up her phone to call Jane and once again her call went right to voice mail so she knew Jane was angry because she never turns off her phone. Should she go over there and tell her this was not a date or should she just let it go and talk to her in the morning? "I didn't do anything wrong, she jumped to that conclusion. I tried to call her and she's the one being childish. I'll talk to her in the morning."

Neither woman got a good night's sleep. Jane was in a foul mood when she got to work in the morning and Korsak felt it as soon as she walked in. Frost knew something was up but decided to steer clear.

"Does this have anything to do with what we discussed last night?" Korsak asked carefully.

"Everything and I don't want to talk about it." She worked on paperwork for the first few hours then reached for a file in her in box and it happened to be the report that Maura had given her the day before. She signed off on the report then stood to leave the room. "I'm going to run this downstairs, I should be back in a little while." She walked out of the elevator in the basement and as she approached the morgue she looked through the window and saw Maura sitting at her desk looking at her computer but she wasn't alone. Jill stood behind her with her hand on her shoulder pointing to something on the screen. Jane stood there until Maura looked up and made eye contact with her then she spun on her heels and headed back upstairs where she stormed in and over to Frost's desk. "I'm going to head over to the bank to do a little personal business. Can you take this file down to Maura for me? She's got company and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Sure Jane, I'll take care of it for you. You want some company on your walk to the bank?"

"No I think I want to be alone right now. What I wouldn't give for a good murder or even a shoot out right now. Something, anything to get out of this office. Why has the city of Boston decided to become law abiding citizens when you need something to do?" She stood up and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Frost asked Korsak from across the room. "She looked ready to bite someone's head off and if I was to hazard a guess it would be Dr. Isles' head if she had the chance."

"You would be right. It appears the good doctor had someone in her office that Jane didn't expect to see and wasn't happy to see."

"I told you she had a thing for Dr. Isles. Is that what you talked about last night? Do you think it's another man or a woman?"

"I don't know but if we keep talking whoever it is will have left the morgue and we'll never know. I'll take that report down there for you." He headed out the door with the report in his hand at the same time Maura and Jill were heading out the backdoor to Maura's car.

"Don't let her get to you, a little jealousy is good for her right now."

"What are you talking about Jill? Jane's not jealous, well maybe just a little but I don't think it's the kind of jealousy you are talking about. She's used to me being there for her."

"God you're as blind as she is. She couldn't see how you felt about her and you can't see that she's madly in love with you can you?"

"What are you talking about? Wait! If you know she feels this way about me why are you hitting on me?" Maura asked as she pulled into an empty parking spot at the mall.

"I guess I hoped maybe you weren't too into her and that maybe I would have a chance with you. I don't have a chance in hell do I? And this morning I came to apologize for last night. I knew it was wrong to kiss you but I couldn't help it. You're are so damn beautiful it's too hard to resist." Jill was leading Maura towards the mall entrance hoping to ingratiate herself with Maura and win her over.

"Are you sure she likes me? Maybe I should go talk to her." Maura turned to head back to her car.

Jill steered her back to the entrance. "Give her a chance to stew a little bit and it will be that much better when she finds out the truth." Unless I win you over first, Jill thought. Jane would never go shopping with her and help her choose clothes but I will, would that be enough for Maura to look at her the way she looks at Jane?

Maura wasn't sure this was the right thing to do but she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was just going shopping like she always does when she's upset. Jane was being childish, wasn't she? Maybe she should go back. Well one dress wouldn't hurt. Maybe she'd dress up for Jane tonight and tell her how she felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. For those of you confused by Maura's actions, let's just say Jill came by to say she was sorry and Maura gave in and decided she would give her another chance. Remember Jane has not always approved of the partners Maura has chosen becasue Maura has a mind of her own. Maybe she likes the attention and maybe the idea of making Jane jealous appeals to her. And as to why she would go shopping during the work day, nothing says she has to stay in her office during her lunch break right?**

Chapter 6

Jane was at the end of the counter when she saw the four men walk into the bank. They pulled the masks down before she got a good look at any of their faces. "Everybody down on the floor! Now!" One of the men jumped over the counter and went towards the back of the bank. Jane assumed he was heading for the manager's office to get to the vault. She was on the floor with the rest of them trying to hide the bulge in her coat made by her gun.

Jane watched in fear as the only guard in the bank slowly reached for his gun and she prayed he wouldn't be stupid enough to use it. But her worst fears came to fruition as the guard aimed at the closest would be robber but he was too slow. The robber shot him in the chest without hesitation. Out of reflex she rolled to her knees and took a defensive stance then felt the bullet pierce her side. She didn't know if it was a good thing that she never pulled her gun or not. Now all she needed to do is stay conscious long enough to keep her gun hidden, she fell back to the floor and pulled her jacket closed. "If anyone else wants to be a hero I would advise you against it. You see what will happen and I don't care if you're a man, woman or child. I won't hesitate to shoot you too. Everybody pull out your cell phones and place them right in front of you. In a little while I am going to give you a chance to make a phone call to one person. You can call whoever you want so think about who you want to talk to." He walked over to Jane and squatted next to her. "Does it hurt? You should have stayed on the floor. Why did you move?"

Jane was clutching her side in pain as she hissed out her words. "It was just a reflexive action to want to help an injured person. I have some medical training and it kicked in." God I hope he buys that lie because if he checks under my coat I'm dead right here.

"Ok makes sense. Want to make your call now?"

"Can I make more than one?"

"Sure you can make all the calls you want because it won't make a difference in the end."

"You're going to kill all of us aren't you? If that's the case why bother with the masks? Why not let us see what you look like as you shoot us? You're the ones that hit the bank on the south side last week aren't you?"

He laughed at her. "You're a tough one aren't you. I guess to be a medic you would have to be." She didn't bother to correct his misconception that she was a medic. "Yes we are the ones that hit that other bank. THat one was a test run for the real one, this one. But to answer your question, we always leave one or two people alive to tell the story of what went on here. Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones. Now make your call." He stood up and walked away.

She pushed the speed dial and listened to it ring over and over again and was disappointed when it went to voicemail. What the hell, Maura always answered her phone. What was she doing that would cause her to not answer her phone in the middle of the day. She tried not to think about the possibilities. She took as deep of a breath as she could and started her message. Her voice was raspier than normal and her breathing was becoming labored but she tried to hide it from Maura as best as she could. "Maura its Jane. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning… shit this isn't something I wanted to say in a voicemail…but I'm sorry…if Jill is what makes you happy then I'm glad. I wanted to be the one that made you happy…I wish you felt the same way. I called to say good-bye. I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and tried her hardest not to pass out. She had one more call to make. She pushed another speed dial and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Korsak its Jane."

"Jane what's the matter?" Korsak signaled to Frost he didn't like the way Jane sounded and then he put her on speaker phone.

"I guess I picked…a bad time…to go to the bank."

"Is it being robbed? Are you ok? Any injuries?"

"I've been shot in the side and the guard is dead. They are letting us make as many calls as we want…SHIT!"

"Jane what happened?" Korsak yelled into the receiver as he heard the shots in the background. "Jane talk to me."

"They just shot two of the tellers. They've got us all…lying on the floor… and he just shot. two of them... in the head. There are four men. One went to the…back of the bank." She was finding it harder and harder to take a breath but she had to give Korsak the information he needed.

"Jane we're on our way. Frost already called for ambulances and he's got everyone here moving. Stay on the line with me Jane. What else can you tell me?" He just wanted to keep her talking.

"There's one watching…the front door…but they don't seem to be…in any hurry. They don't seem interested in the money. The other two…are watching the rest of us… they're the ones doing the shooting. I guess their job is to kill us. I think…they're going to…kill all of us."

"Jane don't you dare give up, you keep fighting."

"They don't know I'm a cop…they haven't seen…my gun yet. I may have to use it soon. Can't let them…shoot anyone else." She was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Korsak…do me a favor."

"Sure anything."

"Tell Maura I'm sorry and I wanted to be the one."

"No you can tell her yourself when this is all over with. Don't you quit on me now Rizzoli. Don't you dare die on me and force me to face your mother all by myself. Hang in there Jane we're out front now and they're trying to figure out how to approach this."

"Did anybody call Maura? We're going to need her here. She didn't answer…when I tried to call her."

"You called her before you called me and she didn't answer? She wasn't in her office when I went to return your report." Korsak

"She's with Jill." Jane couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. Korsak couldn't think of anything to say. "Korsak, you still there?"

"Yeah Jane I'm here." He heard another shot in the background then he heard multiple shots ring out. All of the sudden everything went silent. "Jane! Jane can you hear me? Jane answer your god damn phone!"

Jane's voice came back on the line but weaker than before. "Korsak get in here now. We need help fast! It's all clear to come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Get in here now we need..." She passed out before she could say anything more. She didn't hear the front doors crashing open or the screaming survivors or the cops trying to figure out what was what inside the bank. Korsak and Frost found Jane at the end of the counter where she had fallen and for the first time Frost didn't lose his lunch when he knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse.

"She's still alive, where the hell are the EMT's?" He saw them walk through the broken front entrance. "Hey we need help over here! Office down. Damn there's a lot of blood." The medic knelt down beside him and started working on Jane. He started an IV and did what he could to stem the flow of blood. Frost helped load her onto the gurney. Jane regained consciousness as they started wheeling her towards the door, and she looked around for Korsak.

"Korsak!" He was by her side instantly. She looked up at him. "I just want her to be happy."

"Ok I won't punch her out, I'll leave that to you." Jane smiled up at him before she passed out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Was that my phone I heard earlier? I'm on duty so I can't ignore it." Maura asked as she walked out of the fitting room to look at the dress she was trying on. She turned around then grabbed her purse as she headed back in to take the dress off.

"I didn't hear it, it must have been someone else's." Jill talked to Maura through the door. She knew Maura was going to kill her when she found out about her lie but she wanted this time with her.

Maura was zipping up her dress when her phone rang and she answered it as she left the fitting rooms. "Isles."

"Maura where the hell are you?" She recognized Korsak's voice but couldn't understand why he sounded so angry.

"I'm at lunch at the mall why?"

"So while we have a multiple shooting at the bank around the corner from the precinct you turn your phone off and go shopping with Jill?"

"What bank Century?" At Korsak's yes she continued. "I'm on my way now. How did you know I was with Jill?" Jill looked up when she mentioned her name and Maura was curious about the guilty looked that crossed her face.

"I'll tell you when you get here, this wasn't a social call so I have to get back to work." He hung up before Maura could say anything more.

Maura was still curious about Korsak's anger. She and Jill were in her car before she thought again about the look on Jill's face. She looked down at her phone and finally noticed she had a missed call and when she checked she saw it was a call from Jane. "My phone did ring didn't it?" She said as she was dialing in to get her voicemail. She turned to Jill again. "You knew it was Jane didn't you?" She held up her hand when Jill started to say something while she listened to Jane's voicemail. She snapped her phone closed and turned to Jill. "The only reason you are still in this car is because I don't want to slow down long enough for you to get out. Do not say anything."

"But Maura…"

"I said do not say anything. Just listen to me. Jane is a hostage at a bank that was taken over by robbers. Korsak said there were multiple shootings and I hope Jane wasn't one of them although her tone of voice says otherwise. If that was her last call to me you will live to regret the fact that you lied to me. She called to say good-bye and she hoped that you and I would be happy together. Who gave her the idea that we were together? Did you say something to her?"

"Am I allowed to talk now?" Maura nodded. "I may have called her last night." Jill hung her head as she said it. "I never meant for this to happen?"

"No you just wanted her to hurt and think we we're fooling around behind her back even after I had told you there never would be anything between us. You called her after you left my house, and led her to believe there was something going on didn't you? I changed my mind." She pulled the car over to the curb and slammed on the brakes. "Get out of my car now." She reached and unhooked Jill's seatbelt then reached across her and opened the door and gave her a shove. "Get out you're wasting time." Jill didn't argue, she got out of the car and slammed the door and watched as Maura sped away.

Maura walked in the front door of the bank and couldn't believe the carnage she was seeing. She counted eight bodies on initial inspection. She made eye contact with Korsak across the room and she couldn't believe the anger in the look he gave her. She'd had a few minutes to think on the way over to the bank and she figured that Jane must have talked to Korsak so he too was under the impression that she was dating Jill. She saw Frost and was surprised to see the front of his shirt saturated in blood. "Frost are you hurt?"

Frost looked at her with a dazed expression on his face. "It's not my blood it's Jane's."

Maura looked around the bank frantically. "Where is she? How bad is she? I've got to get to her."

Korsak walked up to answer her question. "An ambulance took her out of here about 5 minutes ago. I couldn't get a hold of you so I called your backup and as you can see he's been busy." He pointed to the bodies. "So did you have a good time with Jill?" He didn't bother to disguise the venom in his voice.

"How bad is she? I have to get over to the hospital." Maura started to leave but Korsak moved in front of her to stop her from leaving.

He pointed between him and Frost indicating their clothes covered in blood. "This is what friends do for each other. They don't cheat on them with another woman. This is your fault." Korsak knew it was wrong to blame her but he was angry and he had to blame someone.

"She misunderstood everything." Maura halfheartedly defended herself and she didn't deny the cheating part because that's what she felt she had done even if nothing happened.

"If you hadn't been with Jill she wouldn't be at the hospital now. She was here because she saw the two you." He knew he was being mean but he couldn't stop himself. Jane was like a little sister and he was doing his duty as a big brother. "She saw you guys in your office.

"I know. I feel bad enough as it is Korsak, I don't need you to add to the guilt I'm already feeling. And just to set you straight, there is nothing going on between Jill and I she just wanted to make Jane jealous. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't even know Jane had called because Jill was holding my purse. And I had no idea Jane cared for me in that way until Jill told me."

"Where's Jill now?" Korsak was beginning to thaw towards Maura when he saw the genuine concern and anger on her face.

"I don't know, after I listened to Jane's message I pushed her out of my car and I lefther on the sidewalk somewhere." Maura looked up at Korsak and he gave her a smile.

"Did you a least slow the car down?"

For the first time since she walked into the bank she smiled a small smile. "A little bit. How bad is Jane, I've got to get to her?"

"She'll probably be in surgery for a while so why don't I drive you over to the hospital and on the way I can tell you what we've found out so far. Hey Frost I'm going to drive Dr. Isles over to the hospital, you got it covered here?"

"Korsak there's an awful lot of blood here." Frost was barely holding his lunch down.

"Suck it up and make sure we get statements from every one. Dr. Isles is upset and I don't think she's in any condition to be driving. Put some of these cops to work and have them start taking statements. Go outside and talk to the witnesses while it's still fresh in their minds. Let's go Maura." Korsak took Maura's arm and quickly led her out of the bank.

Maura waited until they were outside before she spoke. "Vince you do know I'm fine to drive right?" She stopped at her car.

"I know you are but I needed a good reason to get out of there and go to the hospital to see Jane and you gave me the excuse I needed. Let me drive you over and I can drive you back for your car later or one of the guys can bring it by later." He then led her over to his car and helped her into the passenger seat.

Maura waited for him to start driving before she turned to him. "What happened back there?" She pointed over her shoulder back towards the bank.

"According to witnesses, Jane made a move after they had shot the guard, so they shot her. It must have been after that when she made her calls."

"How is it she was able to call both of us in the middle of a bank robbery?"

"They let people call their loved ones to say good bye. The hostages said the men didn't appear to be going for the money. They didn't take anything before the shooting started. One of the hostages grabbed the guard's gun and shot one of the men then Jane drew her weapon and took out two of them and was able to wound the last one before she passed out. The other hostage took a bullet to the chest from the 4th robber as he came from the back room then Jane wounded him. He's down at headquarters being interrogated by some of Boston's finest.

"So how bad was Jane?" Maura grabbed the dashboard as Korsak took a corner as fast as the car would allow.

"She took one bullet in the side but I don't know where else she was hit. She'd passed out before we got there but she was conscious when she left. She told me to tell you she was sorry about this morning. And all she wanted was for you to be happy. She wished that she was the one that could do that. I take it she jumped to the conclusion that Jill would make you happy."

"Apparently she did and Jill planted the seed last night after I asked her to leave my house when she kissed me." Maura couldn't believe she was opening up to Korsak.

"Well Janie and I went out for a couple of beers last night and I told her what I thought and she confirmed that I was correct."

"What is it you were correct about Vincent?" Maura turned to him with a smile.

"I told her you liked her as much as she liked you. She talked to her Mother and she told her to get you drunk and take advantage of you. But then she must have seen something in your office that pissed her off."

"Jill and I were looking at clothes on my computer and she said she knew where I could get a good deal. When I looked up Jane was standing outside my office but turned and left before I could say anything. I really do care about her Vince."

"So you do like her as much as she likes you?" He took a quick glance at Maura.

"Well that all depends on how much she likes me." Maura was afraid to hope.

"She's crazy about you and she has been for a long time."

"When you say she's crazy about me, does that me she likes me enough to want to date me? Would she go out with me if I asked her?" Maura was looking out the window afraid to let Korsak see how much the answer meant to her.

"I think you are going to have to grovel a little bit to get her to realize that you want to be with her and not with Jill. The last thing she said before she passed out was that she just wanted you to be happy.

"Well then I guess I will grovel and convince her that she is what will make me happy."

Vince pulled up to the emergency room entrance and dropped Maura off. "I'll find you once I park the car." He yelled to the retreating Dr. Isles. He shook his head and smiled as he parked the car near the entrance and placed his police placard in the window to make sure they didn't tow the car away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He walked into the emergency room area but couldn't find Maura. He walked up to the nurse's station and waiting until one of the nurses was free to talk. "Did you by any chance see Dr. Isles around here?"

The nurse smiled up at him and looked around before she spoke and when she did speak it was just above a whisper. "She somehow snuck by me and was able to make it into the ER and I believe she is checking on Detective Rizzoli. She is a doctor after all right? So how was I to know she wasn't a medical doctor right? Maura and I have been friends for years and I know she's really worried about Jane so I couldn't stop her. Maybe I had my back turned when she came in. I don't remember. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. She did say she'd be out as soon as she found out how Jane was doing and for you to take a seat."

Vince smiled at her and looked at her nametag. "Thank you Jan, I'll just go sit over there and wait for her while I call Jane's parents. Not a call I look forward to." He mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the waiting room."

It didn't take Maura long to find the room where they had Jane. They were trying to stabilize her before they took her into surgery. Maura was stunned by the amount of blood she saw on the sheets lying discarded on the floor. She watched from outside the room as they worked on her. Throughout her stint in surgical rounds during her residency she could never understand why they didn't just take people directly into surgery rather than waste time trying to stabilize them first. And she never got an answer when she asked. She watched the monitors and was relieved to see a steady heartbeat but if they couldn't stop the bleeding that wouldn't last long. She felt so helpless. "Ok let's get her into surgery." The attending physician moved out of the way so they could wheel the gurney out of the room. Maura got her first look at Jane she looked so pale and that frightened Maura. The doctor slowed a little when he saw her. "Maura what are you doing here? She's not quite ready for your services yet."

Maura took Jane's hand and started following him down the hallway. "James, good to see you. I snuck in here. She's a very special friend and I wanted to see if she was ok." She looked down at Jane.

James watched Maura closely then smiled knowingly. "We've got her stabilized and now I can get in there and see what's really wrong. I was able to see at least two gunshot wounds and I need to get in there and see what damage there may be internally. That's where the problems could be. I will make sure someone keeps you informed. Now I've got to go fix her up I'll come talk to you after the surgery."

"Thank you James." Maura turned and walked back towards the nurse's station. When she walked through the door she was surprised to see cops everywhere. She stopped at the desk to talk to Jan. "Thanks for turning the other way earlier. Where did all of the police officers come from?"

"I take it you've never been involved in an officer shooting."

"No I usually deal with the aftermath. So tell me what's up."

"Well when an officer is shot, the other officers all gather round and wait with the family and if the family needs anything they take care of it for them. Plus they're worried about Jane. You going to go in and talk to them?"

"Yeah I guess I should." She walked into the waiting room and looked around the room.

Angela Rizzoli stood up and took Maura in her arms. "How is she doing?" She led Maura over to the chairs and sat down and pulled Maura into the chair next to her. "Is she going to be ok?"

Maura was a bit taken aback by Angela's hug. She looked down at their hands and squeezed Angela's hands hoping to reassure her. She then looked around the room to include Frank and Frankie Rizzoli and Korsak in what she was telling Angela. "I know the doctor who is doing the surgery and he is one of the best. They just got her stabilized and were taking her into surgery when I was kicked out of the Emergency Room. It's going to be a long day, James, the doctor, said there were at least 2 gunshot wounds, none alone would be fatal but together they may have caused some internal damage. He said he would make sure that we are kept up to date and that he would come out and talk to us after the surgery is complete. Is there anything I can get for you or anyone else?"

"No, you are going to stay right here with us, if we need something someone else will get it." Angela watched the young woman next to her and could see how much this was affecting her but also saw that she was holding it all in. Angela released her hands then put her arms around her and pulled her against her chest and whispered. "Jane is a very tough girl and she has something to fight for now so she's going to come through this just fine. As long as she knows you're waiting for her when she wakes up she'll be fine."

Maura had never felt so comforted in her life. Here's this woman whose daughter is fighting for her life and she's comforting me. Maura pulled back so she could look at Angela. "I never got the chance to tell her I'll be here waiting. I hope she knows I'm here for her. Maybe I'll get her drunk so I can take advantage of her when she gets out of here."

"So she told you about that huh?"

"No she told Korsak and he told me today. I swear I had no idea she felt that way about me, if I had I would have welcomed her with open arms a long time ago. And I will be waiting when she wakes up from this and I will do everything in my power to help her through this."

"Good because I would hate to have to hurt you if you broke my baby's heart." Angela smiled at the young woman sitting next to her.

Maura saw the twinkle in her eye and for the first time in since this all happened she was able to smile then she relaxed against the back of her chair to wait. They were kept up to date as promised and things were going as best as could be expected. Maura refused to leave the waiting room, she sat and stared straight ahead.

Angela quietly watched Maura as she suffered in silence and decided she'd had enough. "This is not your fault I blame Jill. I never liked that girl. "

Maura looked at Angela and saw that she was serious. "No it's my fault. If I had been there for her this morning she never would have gone to the bank. She came down to my office and I was with Jill and Jane misunderstood what she saw."

"What did she see?" Angela put her arm on the back of Maura's chair to let her know she's there for her.

"Jill came to see me this morning and caught me shopping for dresses and she suggested that we go shopping. Jane saw her with her hand on my shoulder. I didn't know that Jill had called Jane last night and hinted that there was something going on between her and I. Then Jane saw us and her mind went into overdrive. She took off before I had a chance to stop her. Then Jill said Jane was jealous and that letting her stew for awhile would be good for her. I decided I would talk to her after lunch so I did what I always do when I'm upset. I went shopping. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong and I didn't think it would lead to this? I never got the chance to talk to her." Maura was crying by the time she finished talking.

"So what changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

Angela pulled Maura to her and reached up and wiped her tears away. "You said you'd decided that you didn't do anything wrong. So what changed your mind? What made you decide this was all your fault. She was the one that misunderstood and was too stubborn to stay and fight for you. She was the one that decided to go to the bank, you didn't force her to go. None of this is your fault and no one blames you. I don't blame you. Hey Frank do you blame Maura for this?"

"Of course not, this was Janie being a stubborn Rizzoli that's all." He smiled at Maura.

"Hey Frankie do you blame Maura?"

"No Ma I agree with Pops, Jane was too scared to take a chance and when she saw what she thought was someone else stealing her chance she took off instead of dealing with it. No one except those guys at the bank are responsible for this."

"Aren't you going to ask Korsak and Frost?"

"Hell no I don't care what they think and neither should you. Her family doesn't blame you and that should be all that counts. Those guys always blame the wrong people anyway."

"You have no idea how much that means to me but I still blame myself."

"Hey if you want to waste your energy on something as foolish as that who am I to stop you. But I thought Jane said you were a genius. What makes you think you can control what other people do? Jane is supposed to be a smart girl but sometimes she does really dumb things and not even you are going to be able to change that."

"But I hurt her how can I forgive myself for that?"

"Maura why are you so hard on yourself? How could you hurt her if you didn't even know how she felt about you? You more than most know she has a mind of her own and when she puts her mind to something no one is going to stop her. She saw what she wanted to see but she didn't have the guts to stay and fight for you."

"Don't be so hard on her, I didn't give her much of a reason to stay and fight and Jill planted the seed. But I promise you this, she will never have a reason to doubt me ever again."

"What more could a Mother ask for? Why don't you try to rest, we've been here for hours and you haven't relaxed one bit. Go lay down on the couch over there. Frankie get up off the couch and let Maura lie down and rest."

"No Frankie that's ok. I'm fine here with your Mother. It shouldn't be much longer. I think maybe I'll go talk to Jan and see if I can get another update before her shift ends. I'll be back soon. Thank you Angela." Maura leaned over kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "I'll be back soon." Maura turned and hurried out of the room. She stopped when she got around the corner and leaned against the wall. She was overcome with emotions she had never felt before. The fact that Jane's family didn't blame her for everything meant more to her than she had realized. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders that she wasn't even aware she had been carrying. She let the tears fall and found herself sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.

Maura didn't see Angela as she looked around the corner and watched her. "Yup she's a keeper Janie." She turned around and walked to the nurse's station to talk to Maura's friend Jan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks to Angela, Maura was now sitting beside Jane's bed with the rest of her family in the ICU. Because Jan had left Maura wasn't able to get into the ICU until the Rizzoli's told the staff that Maura was family so they allowed her into the ICU. Jane had been out of surgery for about 2 hours and she still hadn't woken up but Maura knew this was normal in a gunshot victim so she wasn't concerned. "Her brain has decided her body needs more time to recover so it has temporarily shut her body down."

"Is that a nice way of saying she's in a coma?" Frank asked from behind Maura.

Maura turned to talk to him. "No she's not in a coma, she's just unconscious. Her body needs to rest and we all know she wouldn't rest if she was conscious."

"There is that. She would be trying to get out of that bed right now and get back to work." Frankie laughed as he said it. "So she's going to be ok?"

"You all heard what Dr. Andrews said. She's going to be fine. She's going to have a long hard recovery ahead of her and we'll have to give her lots of help. The hard part is going to try to get her to accept that help"

"You might be the only person she'll listen to. We all know she doesn't listen to her Mother." Angela playfully complained.

"I always listen to you Ma I just don't always follow your advice." Jane smiled up at her Mother.

"See she's already arguing with me and she hasn't been awake for more than a minute. How are you feeling Janie?"

"Like I was hit by a Mac truck." Jane turned her head to see who was holding her other hand and was surprised to see Maura. She smiled shyly at her. "Hi."

"Hi, do need the nurse or anything? How's the pain?"

"Always the doctor huh?"

"Yes I guess I am." Maura stared at Jane oblivious of anyone else in the room now that she was awake. "You didn't answer my question, are you in any pain?"

"No I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"Because this is where I am supposed to be. By your side." Maura looked at Jane with tears beginning to shine in her eyes. "I am so sorry in so many ways. I never meant to hurt you." The tears began to fall in earnest. Neither woman noticed as Jane's family quietly slipped out of the room.

Jane tried to sit up and winced in pain. "What about Jill?"

"There is no Jill and there never was. It's always been you but I was afraid to tell you. I was too afraid that if I told you you would run the other way and I would lose you for good. I wish I had known how you felt. We could have avoided all of this."

"I guess I should have known better. Jill has always been a conniving bitch, I just didn't want to see it. When I broke up with her she told me she would get back at me but I didn't think she would wait this long and use you to accomplish it. I told you she knew what buttons to push and my Maura button was the most vulnerable."

Maura watched Jane very carefully and things began to make sense. "I had a feeling that she was more than a friend to you." Jane nodded. "This was all a game to her wasn't it?" Jane nodded again. "I never felt a thing for her, not even friendship. She was there when I saw you get angry and you know I go shopping when I am confused and she suggested we do just that. She was the reason I didn't get your call, and I'm so very sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. She had my purse while I was trying on dresses so I didn't hear it ring when you called. She told me it never rang and I had no reason not to believe her."

"That's Jill for you. She told me she wanted you and that she would have you and I believed that's what I saw and heard and it broke my heart. I wanted to be the one to make you happy and when I heard her voice in the background when I called your house my mind jumped to the conclusion that she was spending the night and when she called later she inferred that was exactly what she was doing."

Maura stood up and took Jane's face between her hands and leaned down. "I kicked her out after she kissed me when I realized she wasn't and never would be you. I am so sorry I hurt you and it will never happen again if I can help it. You are the one Jane and you always have been." She closed the distance between her and Jane and gave her a tender kiss to seal the promise. When she started to pull away she felt a hand at the back of her neck gently pull her back.

"Do that again." Maura willingly complied but this time the kiss went much deeper and when she felt Jane's tongue asking for entrance she parted her lips and granted her request. Both pulled back when breathing became an issue. "Wow!" Jane said as she let her hand drop to the bed releasing Maura's head.

Maura sat back down on the chair and took Jane's hand in hers again. "Your family has been very understanding and generous. Korsak is mad at me and Frost isn't sure what to do. By the way, Frost was so worried about you that the blood didn't get to him until we were leaving and Korsak left him in charge of taking statements."

Jane laughed then got serious. "How many dead?"

"Three of the perpetrators and 5 people that were at the bank. They've got the 4th perpetrator down at headquarters and according to Korsak he is being interrogated by Boston's finest. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

"So why is Korsak mad at you?" Jane's thumb was softly stroking the back of Maura's hand and it was making it hard for Maura to think.

Maura licked her lips, like she sometimes did before she spoke and Jane had never realized how sexy she looked when she did that. "He blamed me for you getting shot because he thought I was cheating on you with Jill. I couldn't blame him because I felt the same thing even though she and I weren't doing anything. I kept thinking about you when I was with her. I had decided I was going to tell you how I felt and damn the consequences."

"Is this the same Maura I've talked to everyday for the past 3 years? The one who refused to call a redish brown stain blood, the one who will not speculate on cause of death and she's saying she is willing to throw caution to the wind and take a chance on the unknown?" Jane smiled at Maura and watched as she blushed.

"Yes Jane, for you I was willing to take a chance and tell you how I felt because it was driving me crazy to be around you and not act on those feelings. I hated when Jill monopolized the whole conversation at lunch yesterday and then she showed up at my house last night and said wanted to talk about you so how could I turn her away? "

"So what did she have to say about me?"

"Well as soon as she came in the house she complimented me on the clothes I was wearing and then we started talking about clothes. You know how I get when I start talking about clothes? Then we ran out of things to say and we sat there in silence and after a while it got uncomfortable, nothing like when we sit in silence. That's when she kissed me and I kicked her out."

"Did you like it?" Jane asked not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Did I like what?" Maura was confused.

"The kiss?" Maura threw back her head and laughed. "What are you laughing about? I'm serious."

"If I enjoyed it do you think I would kick her out? Of course I didn't like it. I didn't feel a thing."

"Good because I'd really hate to have to hurt her." Jane smiled at Maura. "And if she comes near you again I will hurt her."

"God I love it when you go all cave woman on me. I never thought you were the jealous type."

"I didn't realize I was until I fell for you. I hated it when you made those comments about guys butts, oops I mean gluteus maximus and you made goo goo eyes at them."

"Goo goo eyes, what the heck are goo goo eyes?" Jane imitated the look Maura had given the jock at the gym. "Jane I did not look at him that way."

"Maura you were practically drooling on that stair stepper." Jane laughed. "I always wished you would look at me that way."

"I did. I looked at you like that all the time when you weren't looking. Why do you think I wanted you to go to my yoga class with me? You wore that little sports bra thing and all that skin was exposed and it drove me crazy but it was sooo nice to look at." Maura wiggled her eyes as best as she could.

"So you were ogling me?" Jane asked and Maura's face broke into a huge smile then she nodded. "How come I didn't know that?"

"Because I didn't want you to know, don't you think that that would have given me away? Kind of defeats the purpose of ogling you when you aren't watching. If I wanted you to know I would have ogled you when you were watching and made sure you were aware of it. Too bad you wear those jackets all the time, I couldn't get a good look at your gluteus maximus at work." She smiled as she stood up and gave Jane another toe curling kiss.

"Damn Maura, if I had known you were such a good kisser I would have kissed you a long time ago. We've wasted so much time." Jane sighed in frustration.

"No Jane we have not wasted any time, we just spent our time getting to know each other and become friends first. Who better to have as your lover than your best friend? We already know what the other is like, so the first stage of a relationship has already been taken care of."

"So now we can just jump to the really getting to know you stage?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Then she got serious. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to show you how much you mean to me? How much I want to make love to you? How much I want to hold you as we fall asleep? Come here."

"What are you up to?" Maura watched as Jane scooted over on the bed then patted the bed beside her. "You want me to sit beside you?"

"No, I want you to lie down beside me." Jane gave Maura her best puppy dog look and watched as little by little Maura was weakening then looked behind her to make sure the door was closed then carefully climb into bed beside Jane.

Jane tried to put her arm around Maura but she winced in pain. Maura started to get back out of the bed. "See I thought this was a bad idea. You're in pain."

"What you don't want to lie down next to me?"

"Of course I do but not at your expense. If it causes you pain then we should wait." Maura was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let's try this again, lie down slowly, this time I won't try to put my arm around you." Maura slowly lowered her body so that it was flush against Jane's and they both sighed in contentment. "Just what I thought. A perfect fit."

Maura slid her arm under Jane's shoulders so that she could hold her closer. "Yes this feels perfect."

"When was the last time you slept?" Jane turned her head to look at her.

Maura looked at the watch on her wrist and was shocked to see what time it was. "That would be about 20 hours ago. I didn't realize that much time had passed."

"Let's try to get some sleep ok? Close your eyes and relax." They kissed once more before they settle in to get comfortable. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Oh Jane of course I will." She leaned up and kisses her again. "Now rest."

That was how Angela found them the next morning. She smiled then settled into the chair to wait for them to wake up. She was reading a magazine when she heard the first stirrings from the bed. Jane looked to her right and saw Angela. "Morning Ma." She whispered.

"I see you two worked things out." Angela whispered back then smiled towards Maura. "She took things pretty hard and blamed herself for this whole thing."

Jane looked lovingly down at the sleeping woman in her bed. "I know we talked it out and I think things will be ok."

Maura snuggled closer to Jane in her sleep. "She refused to leave while you were in surgery. Then looked ready to tear the place apart when they told her she couldn't come back because she wasn't family. Your Father convinced them that she was family therefore she should be allowed into the ICU."

"Pops did that? Good for him."

"Korsak told me that she pushed past the nurse's station after they brought you in and she watched as they got you ready for surgery. After she came to the waiting room she just sat in a chair and stared ahead unless someone engaged her in conversation. She blamed herself and she felt everyone else did too. I finally knocked that nonsense out of her head and she started to relax a bit. Frankie and your Father told her they didn't blame her either and finally she let her emotions go and started crying. She's a tough one Janie but she's worth fighting for."

"Thanks Ma, that means a lot to me and I'm sure Maura appreciated what you guys did for her. We're going to have to break her in slowly.'

"Break who in?" Maura slowly woke up and stretched on the bed until she turned over and saw Angela and she jumped out of the bed. "Hello Angela." Maura was trying to smooth out her dress as she turned to Angela.

Angela laughed as she watched Maura trying to act like she didn't just catch her in her daughter's bed. "Too late I already caught you trying to attack my daughter. Now you're going to have to make her an honest woman."

Maura finally gave up on trying to look presentable and laughed at Angela. Then she made a serious face andlooked at Angela like she was considering her options. "Well Mrs. Rizzoli, since you already caught us in a compromising position I guess I will have to do the right thing." She turned to Jane with an equally serious expression. "Jane Rizzoli will you marry me?" Then she smiled her most beguiling smile.

"Maura Isles are you cracking jokes? Ma what did you do to her while I was unconscious? My Maura doesn't crack jokes. She's always serious." Maura smiled at Angela who smiled back at her. "What are you two smiling about?"

Angela walked over to the bed and took Jane's hand in hers. "Since when have you considered Maura your property?"

Once again Jane looked between the two women with a very confused look in her face. "What are you talking about Ma?"

"You said 'My Maura doesn't crack jokes' that sounds kind of possessive to me. How about you Maura doesn't that sound possessive?"

"Stop it Ma I did not say that." Jane turned to Maura. "I didn't say that did I?"

Maura walked over and took Jane's other hand. "Yes you did and I liked the way it sounded."

"Oh man this is so not fair, the two of you ganging up on me while I'm under the influence of drugs is not fair!"

"Janie don't whine, it's unbecoming and your future bride over there might change her mind and run." Angela winked at Maura.

"No Angela she's stuck with me now."

"I can't win can I?" Jane huffed in frustration but smiled up at both of them.

Maura started laughing. "Jane we are not ganging up on you. Your Mother is just having some fun at your expense." Maura turned to Angela. "Behave yourself Angela, she's right, she's under the influence of some very good pain killers and it really isn't fair to pick on her when she can't fight back."

"I didn't say I can't fight back, I just said it wasn't fair that you are ganging up on me." Jane smiled up at her Mother and Maura. She was surprised at how fast Maura took to her Mother but she liked it. She looked past Maura to see her Father walking through the door.

Maura turned around and saw him too. "I guess maybe I should leave, it's getting crowded in here." She turned towards Jane prepared to say goodbye.

"Not unless you really want to leave. Your friend Jan is breaking the rules again and she said we could all be in here if we keep the noise to a minimum. So if you really want to go home you can but you're welcome to stay." Frank said as he leaned down to kiss Jane on the cheek.

"Hey Pops." Jane looked over Frank's shoulder to see if Maura was going to stay or not.

"Well since I was able to sleep I guess I could stay for a while longer as long as I'm not intruding on family time." Maura turned to Jane and was rewarded with a big smile that lit up her eyes.

"Nonsense Maura if what Angie tells me is true you're family, so you have just as much of a right to be here as we do." Frank turned and smiled at Jane to show her he approved of her choice in partners.

Jane smiled back then looked at her mother who was smiling bigger than she was. Jane turned back to Maura. "You sure have been busy haven't you? You won over Pops that fast huh? By the way, who's Jan?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Winegirl wanted Jill tp get a beat down but I have decided that at this point she doesn't have the guts to face either one of our girls so here is the last chapter minus anyone else getting hurt. I am working on another story and hope to get it to ya'll soon. Thank you for you reviews and I am glad I could give you a story that most of you seemed to have enjoyed.**

Chapter 10

"Jan and her husband Jake have been my friends for years and she was the one that turned the other way when I snuck in to check on you before they took you into surgery. She's the head trauma nurse here at Mass General, people fear her." Everyone turned when they heard the door open and in walked a very petite woman in scrubs. "Speak of the devil. Jan this is Jane, you've already met Angela and Frank Rizzoli. Jane this is Jan.

Maura watched as Jane sixed her up. "She has people afraid of her?" Jane looked at the small woman that now stood beside Maura. "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Maura you haven't told her?"

"Well Jan I was just now telling the Rizzoli's about you."

"Tell us what Maura?" Jane asked.

"Two years ago Jan was the runner up at the National Karate Championship. At your best she would have you flat on your back in a matter of seconds. I've watched her take on men hyped up on PCP in the emergency room and win."

Jane looked at her with a new sense of respect. "I've had to do that on the streets and that's no easy task. I was thrown out a 2nd floor window by a guy who later said he'd only done a little PCP. It took three guys to subdue him after I got him off me." Maura gave Jane a surprised look, she had never heard that story and she wondered how many others she would be hearing in the future. "That was before I joined homicide." Jane said when she saw the look Maura gave her.

"Yeah but they didn't have a syringe full of sedatives in their hand did they?" She made the motion of plunging a syringe into her neck. "Knocks them right out. You should have seen Maura when she jumped on the guys back while I hit him with the syringe. We were quite the team weren't we?" She turned to Maura and watched her blush. "You never told her that story? She had to do some surgical rounds during med school. I'll have to tell you the whole story someday Jane." Jan checked Jane's chart and then checked her vital signs and wrote note in the chart. "Looks like you're doing pretty good and that you are in very capable hands. Maura you really should go home a get a good night's sleep." Jan watched as both women pouted at the thought of being apart and she had to laugh. At last her friend has found someone who would give her a run for her money, which was exactly what Maura needed. The fact that it was another woman made no difference to her as long as she was happy.

"I slept fine last night." Maura piped up from Jane's side.

"I know, you two looked so cute when I checked in on you first thing this morning." She smiled as she watched both women blush. "But you know as well as I do that you need to take time for yourself. Go home, take one of your marathon baths, sleep for a few hours then come back and visit. Jane's not going anywhere."

"She's right Maura, you need to take care of yourself." Jane squeezed Maura's hand as she said these words. "Why don't you go now while Ma and Pop are here. Frankie will be by later and you can come back after you rest. I promise I'll be here when you come back." She looked up at Maura with her big brown tired looking eyes and smiled. "It's not that I want you to go, but you need to take care of yourself." She squeezed the hand that was holding hers and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked as she looked into those big brown eyes.

Jane pulled Maura down so she could whisper in her ear. "I am very sure because when I get out of here I want you well rested so that I can take advantage of you." She watched as Maura blushed so she was surprised when Maura turned her head and whispered back.

"Just remember you are going to be the one flat on your back for at least a week so you might want to think about who will be taking advantage of who?" She kissed her sweetly on the cheek then stood up to leave and had to smile at the stunned expression on her face.

Angela threw back her head and laughed. "Looks like you've met your match Janie."

"Yeah Ma I think I have." Jane smiled at her Mother then turned to Maura. "See you when you get back. Get some rest and don't worry."

Maura waved to everyone and Jan joined her as she left the room. "You two were so cute lying there." Jan bumped her with her hip. "And she's as gorgeous as you said she was. My god if I wasn't happily married and straight I'd be tempted to jump her myself."

Maura playfully slapped her shoulder. "She's all mine and if you try anything I'll tell Jake." She smiled at her friend as they parted at the nursing station. Maura walked through the front door of the hospital before she realized she didn't have her car. She hailed a cab to take her back to the bank so she could pick up her car. When she paid the cab she turned around and just looked at the front of the bank. She couldn't believe that just over 24 hours ago this was a quiet unassuming bank open for regular business, now there was crime scene tape blocking the doors.

"So how is she doing?" Maura spun around to see Korsak standing a couple of feet away.

"She's doing pretty good. They'll probably move her to another room this afternoon so you guys can go visit her. Sorry I didn't update you as much as I should have. I fell asleep in her room last night and didn't wake up until this morning."

Korsak smiled. "I'm glad you two were able to work things out. I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the bank. I was worried about Jane and I needed to take it out on someone and you were convenient."

Maura waved him off. "Don't worry about it Vince. I know how close you and Jane are and I knew where it was coming from. I felt the same way, I blamed myself."

"Yeah but I had no right to talk to you the way I did." Korsak just looked at Maura.

"So what have you found out from the 4th robber? They didn't treat him too badly did they?" She gave Korsak a long look.

Korsak smiled a secret smile as he remembered watching part of the interrogation of Jacob Swift. The cops were smart enough not to hit him but he did bump into a few walls on his way to and from interrogation. "He may have bumped into a few walls walking through the station but for the most part he's ok. It turns out the four of them were trying to get to some blood diamonds in the safe deposit box that belonged to the father of one of them. They were just a bunch of dumb kids thinking it would be easy to steal the diamonds, pawn them then take off. They never thought it through to the end. They also robber another bank last week and killed 6 people as a test run and they guy said yhey all thought it was fun."

"What about the other three dead ones?"

"One of them was the son of the man who owned the diamonds, he came in and identified his son and he was able to tell me the other three were friends of the son from college. We arrested the father for having the diamonds so for him it's been an all around shitty day. Mother was killed about 3 years ago in a car accident and apparently things have gone downhill since then."

"Well I guess they hit bottom haven't they?" Maura could only shake her head in sadness at the luck of some people. Korsak stood with her next to her car while she got in behind the wheel. "I've been ordered to go home and get some sleep so that is where I am headed. Will I see you later at the hospital?"

Korsak gave her a sly grin. "Probably." He shut her car door and walked back towards the bank.

As soon as Maura started driving she was on her phone calling to make arrangements to take at least the next two weeks off so that she could spend the time helping Jane recuperate. By the time she got home everything was arranged, she made herself a salad and sat down at her table to think about Jane and the way things have changed over the past 24 hours. This brought a smile to her lips. She finished her salad then decided to follow Jan's advice and take a long hot bath. She poured in lavender bath salts and slowly lowered her body into the hot water. She let out an audible sigh as her body became fully submerged in the water and laid her head back and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again the water had gone cold and goose bumps covered her body. "Damn!" Maura exclaimed as she stood up and grabbed her towel. She was still shivering when she lay down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She had barely closed her eyes before she was sound asleep but the smile on her face was angelic.

THE END!


End file.
